A Little Help
by MartengaPop
Summary: After a fight with her mom, Milla Pontavice met a man she barely knew and had asked her for her help. Would her generousity be the doom of her or vice versa? Ratings might change in later chapters.


**Hey readers, welcome to my fic. Sorry for all the mistakes and false grammars and english etc. This idea suddenly came out of nowhere and i feel like i needed to type it down on my computer. So here it is. Please R&R!**

Annoyed. Milla paced down the Boston alley with heavy steps. Sometimes she wished her drunken mother to go away from her life or she will one day.

Her night was well since her mother is off drinking in a tavern like usual, she was just reading a book after she finished her evening chores, then fed a stray cat she found on their doorstep, then suddenly it all ruined when her mother burst in making out with a man.

Annoyed and disgusted, she quickly grab her overcoat and went straight to the door. But before she succeed, the drunken man grab Milla's arm.

"Hey lady, you didn't tell me you had a daughter. A pretty one she is" he said as he looked at her green eyes hungrily

From his accent, Milla knew well that he's an Irish.

"Get away from me, you drunken bastard!" Milla tries to yelp from his touch

"Now, now, sweet pea. That's not a way to treat your guest, hmm?" his hot breath only inches from her, and Milla could smell the alcohol from his lips.

Without hesitation, Milla grab an umbrella and hit him hard on the head which causes him to collapse on the floor unconcious.

Still in shock, Milla stare at her mother in disbelief.

"Oh my god.." she started "that man could've ended up raping me and you did nothing to defend your own daughter?!"

Her mother did not answer, she only look at the Irish man on the floor emotionless. Milla balled her fist tightly, if that bitch is not her mother, she would've already beaten her.

"Words cannot express how much dissappointment, hatred, loathe i have on you, godamnit. And this is not the first time there's a man you brought home and touched me and you did nothing!" she screamed.

When her mother didn't response again she groan in frustrastion and went to the door. And that's why she ended up on the street of Boston at 7PM, once again her mother made her wanted to throw a tantrum and hit the wall hard.

She asked herself sometimes, she's twenty two for godsake, any twenty year old woman with a situation like hers would've never stayed with her drunken mother. But her father had made her a promise for her to protect her mother before he passed away.

Even though she knew if she goes and leave her mother, her father would understand with her situation, but still she can't do it. She still couldn't break her promise to her father. To cheer her up, Milla stops by and sit on the bench that face the chilly weather made her pull her coat closer.

She was just admiring the view when suddenly a man with the most complicated clothes she ever seen sit next to her. Panting. She took a glance at him, studying why on earth was he panting for?

The man looked like on his forty if her guess is right. His raven hair tied up into a pony tail and covered with his navy blue colored hat which is the same color as his over coat. He had a beautiful olive skin which she secretly envied for since hers is pale even though she tried to tanned it.

Suddenly the man glance at her direction which she embarrassly tilt her head back to the sea. Suddenly his heavy voice greeted her.

"Miss, can you help me with something?"

Milla's green eyes widen at his request

"What?" she stare at him again

"I'm not used to ask for a help, especially to a woman. But i'm being chased by the Regulars and they can't caught me" his British accent lingers in the air

He's sounded in distress and if it involves with the Regulars, it's probably bad. But he didn't look like a criminal nor a savage, maybe he's a rebel who tries to drive the British away from here? because if he does a rebel, she would gladly help. God knows how the British only did nothing but ruling this land.

"Who are you? Why the Regulars after you?" she asked

The man sighs "My name is Haytham Kenway. Why they chased me? Let's just say i'm one of the many who's not a fan of them here."

"So you're another rebel, yes?"

Haytham nods "Yes, i am"

Milla took a deep breath before locking her eyes on his.

"Maybe i could help. What is it you need?"

"I need a place for me to hide for a night." Haytham said while holding her gaze  
"that's all i can say. I know you probably have second thoughts about me being a rebel since i'm a stranger, but i can assure you i am one. I'm not a robber or some kind"

"No, no, i knew you aren't. You are too well dressed to be one."

This time Milla's the one who sigh "Well, i can't just risk my safety here. What can you give to me in return?"

He chuckles "You are smarter than i thought. I can give you, for one: more step closer to drive the British away, second: about your identity, leave that to me, my men can help you with that. And of course a few pounds for your generosity"

Milla went in silent then, thinking. Either her choice she'll make could be her doom or glory. Clocks ticking and Haytham began to lose his patience, from the corner of his eye he could see a patrol of Redcoats scouting the area.

"If i'm going to help you, i need more than just a few pounds. one thousans pounds or call it off" she thought maybe if she had enough money now, she's going to consider leaving her mother.

"What? that is too much! i'm more comfortable with five hundred"  
he stated "and i don't have time for this negotiation, there's a patrol of Redcoats near us!"

"Eight hundred, i'm in a generous mood here. Eight hundred pounds and i'll take you to my house right now." she's challenging him now.

Green eyes fixed on his grey ones, she knew well that he is in distress from the sweat that started to form on his forehead.

Haytham needed the help badly, damn it, he cursed to himself to let him in such compromising situation. Every second counts as he needs to answer her, he could see the Redcoats starting to head to their direction now.

"What do you say Mr. Kenway? Do you accept my offer? Or would you rather find someone else to help you which in my opinion would be rather too late by now"

Milla smirks "And it's rather bizzarre for someone who helps a stranger in here"

She feel bad actually, taking advantage of someone who's in distress. But hell, nothing's free in this world, right?

Haytham groan in frustration "Fine, fine, it's a deal"

Milla's smirk grew wider

"Smart choice. Now, let's move before they spotted you."

With that both of them stood up and quickly pace to the main street without being seen by the patrol. The walk is filled with silence since both didn't know any subject to talk about. But then Haytham broke the silence.

"Would you care to tell me your name?" he locked his gaze softly on her side as they walk, though still his eyes are watching for any sight of trouble.

Milla smiled "Camilla Pontavice. But you can call me Milla, everyone does."

"From your name i assume your from Canada, yes?

She nods "Yes, both of my parents moved here from Quebec. Though i was born here and i'm not really fluent with French since nobody taught me to"

"Shame, i always thought French language is beautiful" Haytham admitted which earned him a look from her

"Really? i thought you British people doesn't really fond of us Canadians"

He smiled "Not all British is what you thought perhaps"

She smiled at his statement then, maybe this rescue isn't so bad at all. Without noticing they are only minutes away from her house.

"I have to warn you though, me and my mother, we don't get along so well, just ignore her if she asks questions. The less she knows the better"

"Understood" which is his only reply

When her house is already on sight, she could see from the distance a glimpse of her mother being pushed to the ground by a man. She looked harder only to noticed it was the Irish man from earlier.

Milla cursed at what she saw  
"Fucking asshole"

And with that she run to her mother which Haytham follows behind with a questioning glance on his face.

"Hey you! Get the hell away from my mother!" Milla said followed by a punch she gave on his handsome face.

The punch was hard enough for him to land him on his knees with his nose bleeding. Suddenly he growl and charge at her direction.

"You Canadian bitch! You'll pay for that and what you did earlier!"

But before he could land his fist on her face, suddenly a large and steady hand stopped him. It was Haytham's.

"That is no such way to treat a lady, lad." he said calmly.

The man wince in pain, but still making threats to Haytham

"You let go of your hand here, mate or you're next!" he gritted his teeth

Amused, Haytham could only grin on his empty threat. He knew well that man couldn't even close to hit him.

"Oh really? I dare you to try" he grins wider

The Irish man suddenly yelp from Haytham's hold and his balled fist strike at his direction. Before the punch lands on his face, Haytham quickly twists his arm which earned him a moan, as the man once again on his knees, Haytham knee deep his face.

As the Irish man moan in pain on the floor, on top of him Haytham held his shirt and began to talk

"Listen to me you bastard, and you better listen well. You touch any of them again and i swear to you, i will not hesitate to kill you the minute i saw you, you understand?"

The Irish man weakly nods

"Good, now i want you to bugger off, and don't ever come back, you hear me?!" he said again in harsher tone

After that, the Irish man stood up while holding his nose and began to walk slowly out of the area. Haytham's glare dissappeared after he's nowhere in sight.

"Well, that went well." He suddenly chimed at Milla and her mother

The whole scene all Milla did was stare with her jaw dropped, she knew that Haytham is someone you can't mess with, but she didn't knew how strong he was. He swiftly twisted the man's arm like he did that many times. And what touches her is that he defended her even though they only met like minutes ago, which she gives him credit for that. Such a gentlemen.

"Wow.. i-i didn't know you could do that" Milla admitted while pushing her blonde locks behind her ear.

All Haytham did was softly stare at her, he didn't say anything. Suddenly Milla's mind swift back to her mother who's now silently sitting on their doorstep. Milla stands in front of her before she began to question her.

"Mom, why did he do that to you? What did you do?" Milla asked in a concern tone

Her mother didn't answer only stare at her with her reddened eyes. Milla squats down to her mother's level.

"Mother? why did you always get yourself in trouble?" she demanded harder, but alas her mother did not answer and only stood up to went back inside her house.

Milla lowered her head then, she was about to cry when a hand touched her shoulder which causes her slightly jumped in surprise. When she turned her head she could see it was Haytham, which expression mixed between compassion and sorry.

"Thank you.." she began "I'm sorry you should have not seen that"

"It's fine, Milla. Everyone has their own problems"

Milla nods and stood up, she enters her house with Haytham follows behind her.


End file.
